


Russian Roulette

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Rape Recovery, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: Y/n has been depressed and decides to play a game of Russian Roulette. Jesse McCree loves y/n so much, he has only one last thing to try and convince you to stay.





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one shot. I was feeling down and wrote this crap.

"Y/n?!"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

You held the gun down where you had it aimed at your head, "Playing a game, obviously."

"Y/n.... I know you're depressed but let's talk about it. I won't judge you, you know that."

"I'm tired of talking about it."

*click*

"Please, just put the gun down." He approached slowly, panic crossing his features when the gun was held back up to your head again, "I just want you to know that there are other options-"

*click*

He was just speaking out of his head now, worry taking control. Before talon had kidnapped you and tortured you, everything had been perfect. You had been the most happy go lucky person he had ever known in his life. When Jesse rescued you himself, he held you close and refused to let you go even as Angela worked on you and healed you. You were his everything and he promised to help you recover from this.

*click*

McCree had only one option left on what to do to keep you alive, "Y/n, I want to ask you something."

*click*

You looked at him, holding the gun up still. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. Reaching into his pocket, he looked into your eyes. He took a deep breath then let it out.

"I was going to wait but I feel like I need to ask you now..." He pulled out a small box and dropped to one knee before you.

"Jesse..." The gun was put down on the table, long forgotten. 

"I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I love everything about you and want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

This had to be some sort of joke, he wasn't the type to even mention the 'm' word! He had even mentioned before that he belonged to no one and never would.

"You have changed the way I think and I just love you so much for it. Will you marry me?"

You nodded, tears of happiness streaming down your face now as he put the ring on your finger. 

"This isn't a joke?" You asked.

He shook his head with a smile, "I would never joke about such a thing. I love you, darlin."

Both of you held each other for so long. For the first time since you had been captured by Talon, you truly felt happy and protected.

"I promise you will never be alone again, darlin."


End file.
